


Dark Queens

by JessieClexa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieClexa/pseuds/JessieClexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if your future is your past? Everyone has a little bit of dark inside of them and it's time to be let out. Emma's life in StoryBrooke was just a vision now, She has now become the Queen's dark knight and Queen Regina plan to train the darkness within her. But what Regina doesn't know is she is her true love, what happens when the darkness has a price and what happens when the Charmings come back to take their princess and who is that girl who is running around the enchanted forest looking like Emma? Who is Emma? Is she the savior or she is just born to have darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Queens

CH 1 

Outside the Dark Kingdom, in a nearby village, the villagers was running rapidly for their lives. Screams was heard throughout the enchanted forests, villagers with their ragged and ripped clothing frantically ran into the deep pits of the forests carrying their children and necessities as knights in black chased after them. On the floor, there was a long blood trail. Blood splattered everywhere painting a picture for the White Kingdom to see, and that picture was this land is the Evil Queen’s and anyone dear steal from it will pay. 

A villager dressed in his ragged clothed but his vest was lined with gold plates protecting his shoulder. His face was bloody, blood dripped down his tired face and his right eye has a large black bruise. He was coughing out blood as he painfully crawled towards the entrance of the village. He was getting close, five more steps then he could escape from his terrible fate. As he continues crawling, someone stepped on his face crushing it as he swallowed the pain. 

“Where do you think you are going thief?!” says the Dark Knight as the knight’s thick black leather boots crushed the thief’s hand. The thief swallowed his pain and didn’t look up, he wouldn’t give the knight that pleasure and respect. The dark knight smirked and looked down at the struggling thief, he was clearly dying. The knight roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. The thief spit in the knight’s face as he yelled: “YOU’RE THE QUEEN’S LACKEY! THE QUEEN IS TOO SCARED TO FINISH US OFF?” The knight mockingly smiled at him and said: “Oh no, the Queen is not too scared to finish you off I will just bring you to meet her. I bring your head, thief.” With that sentence said, the knight threw the thief on the ground and started to kick him in the ribs causing the thief to groan. 

The knight then took out the treasured blade and slashed it on the thief’s body, each slash carved into a symbol. When the knight finished, the knight held him close saying: “And your family, you will see them soon.” With that the knight plunged the keen sword into the thief’s heart instantly killing him as the knight beheaded him. The knight gathered the thief’s head in the cloth and brought it to the house riding back to the Dark Kingdom. 

In the Dark Kingdom, Queen Regina was testing out the different potion as the smell of chemicals filled the air. As she was almost finish accomplishing one deadly potion, the messenger stormed into the Queen’s room. 

“My Queen!” says the terrified messenger as he kneeled down. Regina fumed as she looked at the messenger who dares interrupt her, the messenger was shaking as he knew what the Queen would do. Regina roared: “What is the business of you interrupting me!” The messenger spoke: “My Queen, The Knight is back with our army.” With that message, the scowl on the Queen’s face was gone replacing with a huge grin as she commands him: “Clean up the knight’s chambers and prepare food.” The messenger nodded and bowed. 

Regina grinned as she thought about the Knight, her own personal knight. She wasn’t a damsel in distress, she was far from it but having that knight protect her brought a smile to Regina. 

As the Knight approached the Dark Kingdom, the knight smiled. This was the home, the Dark Kingdom is family. As the two guards saw the Knight, they both nodded and opened up as they welcome their army home. The Knight was covered in blood, the sword left little blood spots as the army walked into the Queen’s throne room. Regina waited on her throne circling the structure of the throne as she saw the army walking in. 

She stood up in her royal dress and announced: “Welcome back my army! You all did spectacular today and for that you will be treated with gold now all of you rest, there will be a feast tonight to celebrate the victory!” The army nodded and said their thanks to the queen as they exited the room. Regina smirked as she saw her knight leaving her voice bringing magic to the knight’s ears as she said: “My Knight, stay.” The knight nodded and stood still and straight waiting for the Queen’s command. 

Regina commanded to the guards and servants: “Out.” The guards and the servants quickly rushed out not wanting to face the Queen’s wrath if they don’t listen. Regina slowly walked to her knight and observe her. The Knight’s armor was a little broken and the helmet was broken a bit, she gently took off the helmet revealing perfect skin but on the right forehead was a huge gash. Blood was dripping down her face, Regina looked into the memorizing blue eyes and cupped her face kissing her passionately as tongue blend together leaving them both breathless from the kiss. Regina pulled back softly and said: “Welcome back home Emma my love.” Emma grinned as she picked up Regina and advancing towards the throne laying her down gently as she places soft kisses over her body, she continues gently sucking and biting the soft flesh of the Queen. Emma smirked as she bit down on the Queen’s neck saying: “I hope your throne could handle both of us Queen.” Regina smirked as she used magic to heal Emma’s wound, Emma held Regina tight as she said: “You are my home.” 

Meanwhile down in the dungeon, Belle was grasping the bars and yelling: “HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!” Graham was celebrating with the rest of the Dark Kingdom’s army as he heard someone within the woods, Charming and his army was searching for his lost daughter and the closer they get to the Dark Kingdom the more dangerous position they are.


End file.
